erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Ezekiel
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Ezekiel. Overview .]] Ezekiel is extremely unpopular among the cast despite only competing for a short time. This can be attributed to his severe lack of social skills, having been homeschooled all his life. In Total Drama Island, his sexist comments didn't leave a good impression on his female team mates. This seals his fate as the first contestant in Total Drama history to be eliminated in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2. As the season progresses, Ezekiel is shown lounging and getting along with the others at Playa Des Losers, and has no conflict with Beth and Lindsay when he joins their team in the special. It appears all issues have either been forgotten or resolved off-camera. Ezekiel returns to the competition two seasons later, overly confident and determined to go all the way this time around. His bragging irritates the others, especially Chris, to the point where he tries (but fails) to make an early disqualification in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. He is once again eliminated early, but manages to hold on to the plane after he is kicked out and remains hidden from Chris, Chef and the other contestants. Letting the money get to his head as the season progresses, Ezekiel began to change, both physically and mentally, and becomes a feral, deranged person who is easily agitated and attacks anyone on sight. This further contributes to his unpopularity, even making enemies with the new cast members after he meets them in season four. Alejandro When Ezekiel first meets Alejandro in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, he helps the fallen Ezekiel, Tyler, Izzy, and Bridgette to their feet after an overexcited Izzy knocks everyone down. Ezekiel doesn't appear to be too impressed with the new addition to Total Drama. In I See London..., Ezekiel, as Jack the Ripper, kidnaps Alejandro while he is eavesdropping on his conversation with Chris and Chef while the contestants are still on the plane. In African Lying Safari, Alejandro is partnered with Duncan to find the newly deranged Ezekiel. Alejandro wins the challenge by using Duncan as bait to lure out Ezekiel and succeeds in putting the both of them to sleep. In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Alejandro finds Ezekiel inside a crate on the train heading to Mexico. While disgusted with the changes the former contestant has undergone, Alejandro promises to let him out if he behaves. In another compartment of the train, Alejandro holds Ezekiel by his hood and tells the train conductor that Ezekiel is his little brother. Later, the two of them spot Heather and Alejandro releases the feral contestant to attack her. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Ezekiel kidnaps Alejandro and places him in a cage with the other captured contestants and proceeds to throw food at them. Anne Maria Ezekiel immediately falls in love with Anne Maria after he kidnaps her in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. Although she is disgusted by his feral appearance, she immediately accepts a large diamond that he had found in the mines. Indirectly, Ezekiel had caused her to be eliminated from the competition as she willingly quits after believing she had become rich - until Chris tells her that it's fake, too late to reverse her error. They meet again in the finale of season four, where he tries to kiss her after saving her from a mutant squirrel. Anne Maria is grateful when Cameron, happy to do her the favor, knocks Ezekiel out. B Beth In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island!, Beth and Lindsay allow Ezekiel to team up with them if he promises to treat girls with respect, which Ezekiel agrees to do so. While the three of them work well, the girls are too busy talking to each other to listen to him, even when Ezekiel tries to tell them that they are right underneath the case. Bridgette While Bridgette seemingly dislikes Ezekiel due to his sexist comments in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Ezekiel apparently has a crush on her. He tries to make a move on her several times while they are at Playa Des Losers in Haute Camp-ture, but she eventually bonks him on the head. Two seasons later, they were placed on the same team again. Bridgette glares at him angrily with the others after he had caused their team's defeat and votes for him that day. Cameron In the finale of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Cameron hits the smitten Ezekiel with a pot when he tries to kiss Anne Maria. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Cameron uses himself to distract Ezekiel to allow Gwen to defeat him. After he successfully manages to attract his attention, Ezekiel spits acid on the ceiling above Cameron, causing a cave-in. This not only severely injures Cameron, he is forced to leave the competition in his useless condition. Chef Hatchet In the first opening sequence, Chef has Ezekiel and Noah tied up and is preparing one of his dishes to feed them. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Chef angrily kicks Ezekiel out of the plane while he is insulting his team for voting him off. Some time later, Chef finds out that Ezekiel has been "home-schooling with the rats" ever since. This prompts Chris to make Ezekiel part of the challenge in I See London..., where if he succeeds in capturing all the contestants, he will be brought back into the game. Ezekiel fails and Chef once again throws him off the plane, taking delight in doing so. In African Lying Safari, Chef reluctantly opens Ezekiel's cage, showing fear in his new feral appearance. In Heroes vs. Villains, Chef picks Ezekiel up, along with the other contestants, and drops him out of the helicopter. While doing this, Ezekiel wildly thrashes his arms, trying to hit Chef. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Chef panics when Ezekiel turns the one hundredth episode celebration into a rescue mission to find Chris. He makes it the competitors' challenge for the day and agrees to all the conditions they set out for him. After finding out that Ezekiel had easily captured most of them, Chef arms himself and quickly goes to the mine to save Chris himself. Ezekiel shoots him with his own spaghetti gun. Chris McLean When Chris firsts introduces Ezekiel in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, he recognizes his homeschooled past and attempts to give him advice for surviving the change in atmosphere. Ezekiel respectfully says, "Yes sir" in response. After this, Chris shows great dislike towards Ezekiel and treats him poorly throughout the series. In Total Drama World Tour, the conflict between the two quickly escalates as Chris is annoyed by Ezekiel and doesn't seem to recognize him as one of the competing contestants. Even after getting kicked out of the plane several times, Ezekiel keeps returning, leading Chris to make him part of several challenges. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Ezekiel kidnaps Chris in order to exact his revenge for all the mistreatment he's had to suffer. Courtney .]]In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Courtney is disgusted by Ezekiel when he is picking his nose next to her. Due to his sexist comments, Courtney most likely voted for him that night along with the other girls, ironically saving her from being eliminated despite her lack of performance in the challenge. In Haute Camp-ture, Ezekiel tries to tell her to stop complaining about her elimination, but Courtney angrily hits him with a lamp post. In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Ezekiel easily captures Courtney and Scott as they are too busy quarreling to notice him. Dawn The two of them meet prior to Erin's Total Magical Adventure and was one of the few who help Ezekiel return to normal. Though they didn't interact much due to being on separate teams. By the time of the merge, they bond, soon fell in love, and became a couple. Duncan During the first elimination ceremony of the series, Duncan tells Ezekiel that he has "a lot to learn about the real world," referring to Ezekiel's sexist comments earlier that day. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Duncan watches Ezekiel be the first to take the Drop of Shame and says that it "sucks to be Zeke." In African Lying Safari, Duncan and Alejandro team up in order to find the newly rabid Ezekiel. However, Alejandro betrays Duncan by tripping him into a bush containing Serengeti Blood Berries. While Duncan cleans himself at a small pond, Ezekiel ambushes him and slashes him across the chest. He continues to hammer Duncan until Alejandro puts them to sleep. Eva In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Bridgette and the hotheaded Eva in particular are infuriated by his sexist comments. Eva even picks him up by his neck, making him question his statement that the females "need help keeping up." She most likely votes for him to be eliminated that night. Geoff Geoff is the only person who defends Ezekiel in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. In The Aftermath: I, when Bridgette unenthusiastically introduces Ezekiel, Geoff says, "Go homeschool!" and laughs. In The Aftermath: II, Ezekiel agrees with Geoff about the prize money being more important than integrity (referring to DJ quitting Total Drama Action) by clapping. In reply, Geoff says "Thank you, Homeschool." Gwen .]]Gwen apparently dislikes Ezekiel, calling him a "redneck" while describing her opinions on all the campers. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Ezekiel is among the few contestants to support Owen over Gwen even before the former announces the party he is going to throw. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Gwen notices Ezekiel's overconfidence and reminds him that he was the first person voted out last time. Ezekiel then replies that he won't make the same mistake as before. In the 100th episode, Gwen and Cameron team up to take down Ezekiel after he captured the other campers and took out Chef. While Cameron distracts the feral ex-contestant, Gwen picks up Chef's meatball gun and knocks out Ezekiel, only for him to escape yet again. Harold In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Harold jokes to Ezekiel about Katie and Sadie squatting in poison ivy while urinating, which makes the home-schooled teen laugh. In Haute Camp-ture, Ezekiel wonders why Trent is still helping Harold after what he did to Courtney in Basic Straining, calling Harold a "traitor." In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Harold glares angrily at Ezekiel after Chris reminds the contestants that he is the reason they have to sing a reprise, because he messed up while singing the first time. Harold seems to be the most angry out of all of Ezekiel's team mates over him losing the stick they needed to avoid elimination. He scolds Ezekiel for it (to which an annoyed Ezekiel responds that he already apologized) and then, while voting him off, aggressively stamps on his passport several times. After being eliminated, an angry Ezekiel starts to insult Harold and the rest of his team until Chef kicks him out. Heather In Haute Camp-ture, Ezekiel confirms that, despite being away from Heather for most of the contest, is fully aware of her cruel and manipulative behavior. In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Ezekiel is used by Alejandro to attack Heather while they are on a train to Mexico. Heather tries to make Ezekiel remember his time back on the island when he was still "semi-human" to no avail. After failing to get rid of him using food, Ezekiel throws her out of the train. In Heather's ending of Total Drama World Tour, Ezekiel emerges behind Heather after she wins and the two of them end up fighting over Heather's hard earned prize. Justin In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island!, Justin's parachute covers Ezekiel after he lands and this indirectly prevents Ezekiel from competing in Total Drama Action. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Justin points out to Blaineley that she used "Ezekiel" and "cool" in the same sentence, finding it hilarious. Katie and Sadie When Ezekiel brings out his sexist comments in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Katie and Sadie were visibly stunned. The two of them most likely voted for him that night. In Haute Camp-ture, Ezekiel makes a comment about Heather's bossiness, which Katie wholeheartedly agrees with. Kotone Leshawna Ezekiel and Leshawna are both placed on Team Victory in Total Drama World Tour. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Leshawna is visibly angry at Ezekiel for losing their team's stick to an alligator, and votes him off. In the confessional, Leshawna firmly stamps on Ezekiel's passport with an angry expression. Lightning In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Ezekiel pounces on Lightning as he attempts to take the gold statue on his throne. Ezekiel tries to bite Lightning, but the jock overpowers him and kicks him further into the mines after strapping one of the bombs on him. In The Enchanted Franken-Forest, after Ezekiel manages to get out of the mines, Lightning accidentally trips on him, causing him to fall back into the mine. Lindsay Lindsay and Beth allow Ezekiel to team up with them in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island! if he promises to respect women, to which he agrees. At one point, Ezekiel points out that they are right underneath the case but the two of them are too busy chatting to listen to him. After Chris announces that the case is now "somewhere wet," Lindsay quickly leads the group to the river and Ezekiel compliments her strategy. The two of them qualify for Total Drama World Tour and are placed on Team Victory along with Leshawna, DJ, Bridgette and Harold. After Ezekiel loses their team's stick, Lindsay and the rest of the team glare at him for costing them the challenge. Megumi Mike In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, as Mike (Mal) is about to drop a rock into the hole where Cameron fell earlier, Ezekiel captures him. Noah .]]In the opening sequence of Total Drama Island, Ezekiel and Noah are tied up in the main lodge by Chef and look at each other nervously, wondering what Chef is going to serve them. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Noah is annoyed by Ezekiel's arrogance and sarcastically mocks him about his bad breath. When the contestants are in Egypt, Noah and Owen mistake a wrapped up Ezekiel as a real mummy (who they previously thought to be Izzy), and quickly run out of the pyramid in fear. After Ezekiel is carried out of the pyramid by Izzy, he sarcastically thanks Noah and Owen for not helping him and calls them "knobs." Owen .]]Ezekiel is one of the few contestants to side with Owen in The Very Last Episode, Really! even before he announces his plans to throw a big party. When Owen wins in his ending, he is seen hugging Ezekiel and Harold by the neck. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Owen and Noah mistake Ezekiel for Izzy, and Owen almost kisses him until Noah warns him that it is not Izzy. Believing that they have encountered a real mummy, Owen and Noah quickly run away. In the exclusive clip of Newf Kids on the Rock, Owen finds Ezekiel inside a pot, among many things, and the two of them started screaming at each other until Owen closes the pot with a lid. In I See London, Owen has to capture Ezekiel (who is disguised as Jack the Ripper) as part of the challenge, and succeeds. Richard Robbie Scott In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, as Scott and Courtney are arguing at the time, Ezekiel sneaks up on them and easily captures the quarreling couple. Shana Shane Trent Ezekiel questions Trent for giving food to Harold in Haute Camp-ture, as Harold is a "traitor" for rigging the votes and causing Courtney's elimination in Basic Straining. Tyler In Tyler's first confessional in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Tyler ponders the fact that even Ezekiel, despite always being eliminated early, is more popular than him among the fans. Zoey Zoey is the first camper to be captured by Ezekiel in Zeek And Ye Shall Find during their search for Chris in the mines. As Ezekiel is throwing food at her and the other prisoners, Zoey huddles in fear. See also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Everyone conflicts Category:Everyone interactions Category:Everyone friendships